


Bang Bang (Felicity shot me down)

by margctbishop



Category: The Catch (TV)
Genre: F/M, MarDan - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-05
Updated: 2017-05-05
Packaged: 2018-10-28 11:38:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10830510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/margctbishop/pseuds/margctbishop
Summary: Felicity shoots Margot, which leads to a realization on Danny's part: he's most definitely in love with a certain British crime boss.





	Bang Bang (Felicity shot me down)

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this before The Cleaner aired but didn't have time to edit it, and a lot of what I wrote actually showed up in the show. So this is me giving fair warning that I did NOT steal the show's plot points, I'm just very good at predicting the future. ;)  
> As always, I own nothing.

He's running a background check on a client when Tessa comes barreling from the back room, barefoot and disheveled, Alice hot on her heels.   
"Alice? What's wrong?" He springs up, chair rolling backward across the tile from the force. Tessa doesn't slow down, breaking into a sprint toward the elevator, but Alice pauses briefly.  
"It's Margot," she says simply, but that's enough for Danny to follow suit and sprint for the elevator.  
"What happened?" he demands, catching up with the young criminal, impatiently jamming the button to the elevator once more.  
"That tramp Felicity shot her. I knew there was something off about her."  
"Shot her?!" The elevator slides open, and they step in. "Is she..."  
"I've no bloody idea. All Uncle Rhys said was that Felicity shot her and now they're on the way to the hospital."  
"I'm driving."  
\---  
They make it there in record time, and after a bit of threatening from Tessa, the receptionist, mildly frightened and thoroughly helpful, directs them straight to the floor where Margot is. They take the stairs and make it up four flights in record time.  
"Uncle Rhys! Where is she?" Tessa asks the moment she lays eyes on the man in the waiting room, Danny and Alice trailing behind her.  
"She's been in surgery for about an hour," he says, taking Tessa by the shoulders and running his hands up and down her arms, uncharacteristically comforting.  
"What...where did she get shot? How many times?" Danny stumbles over his words, his fingernails leaving crescent moon imprints in the palms of his hands.  
"Stomach, once...and you are?"  
It takes Danny a few moments to discern the question at the end, his mind too busy dissecting the beginning of the man's sentence. _Shot in the stomach. Better than the chest, but still not good. Kidneys, liver, intestines...only once. But with Margot's line of work, he would wager that whoever shot her had impeccable aim so..._  
"This is Danny," Alice answers for him, throwing him a questioning look. He clears his throat and turns back to Rhys.  
"Hit any organs?"  
"Don't know. Doctors haven't been out since they took her back," Rhys says. "But with Felicity's particular skill set, I would bet that yes, she hit something vital."  
Danny and Tessa both suck in breaths of air almost simultaneously, worry flooding their systems.  
"Who's Felicity?" Alice asks.  
"Our girlfriend," Rhys says simply. At the confusion evident on Alice's face, he continues. "Well technically she was my girlfriend first, but, like always, Margot has to have what I have."  
"This family, I swear," Tessa mutters, turning away and pressing a hand to her forehead.  
Danny's turned away by this point too, electing to sit in a chair closest to the doors leading to the back. He bends so his elbows rest on his knees, head in his hands.  
 _Felicity. Margot's girlfriend._ He supposes he shouldn't be surprised. Mostly he's angry. Angry that she's so reckless in choosing who she lets into her life. _Don't be an idiot, Daniel. She's a murderer, who else would she associate herself with?_ He can't help but wonder when he let himself get so attached to her.  
"So..." Alice slides into the chair next to him, and he barely acknowledges her. "You and Margot..."  
"No," he says, but even he knows that sounded weak. He sighs, turning toward her to gage her reaction. "Yes."  
All she does is nod slightly, resting her head on the wall behind her.  
"But you already knew that."  
"I had my suspicions. You played the epitome of a nervous-wreck boyfriend well enough to confirm them."  
"I'm _not_ her boyfriend..." he amends quickly. Boyfriend would imply a different sort of understanding between him and Margot, but the only understanding they'd reached happened between her obnoxiously high thread-count sheets.   
"Clearly you care for her." He doesn't answer. "She's dangerous, Danny."  
"Right now, she might be dying."  
"I know. I-"  
"She's not dying," Tessa says, plopping down in a chair across from Alice. "I can't say the same for Felicity, but my mother is not dying today." The certainty in her voice is almost enough to calm Danny. "So don't worry, you still have time to confess your deeply buried, mushy gushy feelings for her."  
His eyes grow as big as saucers, and Tessa throws her head back, her laughter lightening the depressing mood in the room. Even Alice cracks a smile.  
"You couldn't be more obvious, lover boy," she tells him, and he groans, burying his face in his hands once more. "The look on your face: _priceless_."  
"You're sadistic."  
"I suppose I get that from my mother. Are you surprised?" He lifts his head, catching her eyes. The small smile that passes between them helps, if only a little.  
\---  
It's another half hour before a doctor comes to update them, and by then Ben and Val have shown up, Val more for Alice and Danny than Margot, but there nonetheless.  
"She's stable. Bullet hit her liver, but we managed to reconstruct it. She lost a lot of blood, so she'll need to stay a few days-"  
"Oh, she'll _love_ that," Tessa interrupts, earning a glare from Ben.  
"Can she have visitors?" The question earns Danny a look from those not privy to the earlier conversation, but he's past the point of caring. He only cares if Margot is alright.  
"She's not awake yet, but as soon as she is, yes. I'll have someone let you know."   
"Thank you, Doctor," Rhys says, turning back to the group behind him. "If any of you want to go, I'll tell her you were here."  
"Well, I don't know about the rest of you, but I'm staying," Tessa says quickly.  
"Me too," Danny adds.  
"Didn't see that one coming," Rhys says, sarcasm practically dripping off the words as he goes to sit back down in the chair.  
"What's he mean by that?" Ben asks Alice, eyeing Danny suspiciously. Tessa smiles knowingly, following Rhys.  
"No clue," Alice covers, and Danny makes a mental note to bring her lunch as a thank you next week. It's enough that Tessa, Alice and Rhys know about the two of them. He certainly doesn't need to bring Margot's ex into the loop. Hell, he doesn't even know what that "loop" constitutes exactly. "I need to get back to the office. Val, can you give me a ride?"  
Ben, Alice and Val end up going, leaving Danny, Rhys and Tessa in the waiting room with a promise from Tessa to text Ben if there's any news and to tell her mother that he'd be back later.  
"You seem like a nice boy," Rhys says a moment after the others have left. Danny looks up sheepishly, not exactly thrilled to find out where this conversation's going.  
"Thank you..."  
"Thing is, nice boys and my sister don't usually pair well together. I don't know if you've noticed, but she can be quite the little devil, that one."  
"It's not...we aren't..." he sighs, hating his inaptitude for stringing coherent sentences together when it comes to Margot. "It's not serious."  
"From what I've seen, you seem to care about her a _pretty_ serious amount," Tessa says. His head falls to rest against the back wall, but he says nothing.  
"Be careful, is all I'm saying," Rhys finishes, pulling a flask out of his inside coat pocket and offering it to Danny. He considers it a moment before taking it, thanking him before taking a sip and handing it back.  
\---  
She wakes up 45 minutes later, but only two visitors are allowed back at a time. Tessa and Rhys go back first. Rhys offered to let Danny go back, but Danny insisted it was fine. Backstabbing tendencies aside, he is her brothe, after all.  
Rhys comes out 15 minutes later, mumbling something about having to deal with a certain murderous vixen before dashing off, handing Danny his visitor pass. He breaches the intimidating double doors that lead toward patient rooms, locates Margot's room number amidst the slew of hundreds, and steals himself outside first. _Be cool, Danny. She's alive, she's fine._ He knocks.  
"Come in." If the anxiety that besieges his body when he hears her voice is any indication, any chance of him being cool is out of the question.  
Always the good boy, he does as he's told, clicking the door shut behind him before turning to look at the patient. He doesn't know what he expects, but it certainly isn't what he finds.  
She's fine, seemingly unharmed, the wires sticking out of her arms the only indication of anything amiss. There's sure to be a nasty scar on her stomach, but as of now, he notices nothing different. He rushes to her side all the same.  
She observes his worried expression, the way his hands are clenching and unclenching almost spastically, the tension in his forehead, the way his eyes keep darting up and down her figure as if trying to find any evidence of a trauma. She reaches out to take one of his hands in her own.  
"Hello, Danny." He stops his visual assault and looks at her face: the small smirk on her chapped lips, the lines in the corners of her brilliantly blue eyes.  
"I was worried" is all he manages, dropping into a chair next to her bed.  
"So I've heard," she says. At his furrowed brow and unspoken question, she continues. "Tessa told me you've been quite the nervous wreck."  
He huffs, rolls his eyes, but never once does he deny it. "Where _is_ Tessa?"  
"Scouting the nurses' station for coffee, I believe. She mentioned something about the shop downstairs being outrageously overpriced."  
He nods absently, clearly not having processed a word of what she said, enraptured by the sound of her voice more than anything. She allows him a few more moments to simply sit by her side, holding her hand.  
"I'm fine, Danny. Really," she says eventually. When he looks up at her, the emotion in his gaze almost frightens her.  
"But you almost weren't."  
"Nonsense. Felicity is a trained assassin. There's no _almost_ , with her. If she wanted me dead, that's exactly what I'd be." He sneers at her name, tightening his grip on her hand instinctually.  
" _Felicity_." He says her name with so much venom, Margot almost laughs. _Almost_.  
"Who told you? Rhys or Tessa?"  
"Rhys," he confirms. They sit in silence, neither knowing the best route to continue.  
"Look-"  
"I don't care," he interrupts. "That you've been seeing her. I mean, we never talked about it." And then, "We never really did much talking at all, come to think of it..." He sighs. "My point is that I'm not angry."  
"Nor should you be," she says simply. That effectively stops that conversation, but he doesn't release her hand, not ready to leave yet. The steady circles he starts up with his thumb are more a nervous habit than a loving gesture, but she halts them with her other hand nonetheless.  
"I'm sorry I frightened you. Although, I can't help but be a bit flattered." The incredulous look he gives has her lip quirking, a small grin forming. "Is the sex really _that_ good for you?"  
"You know it's more than that."  
She pauses, the smirk falling from her face. She won't look at him, choosing instead to fiddle with a wire coming out of her arm. And then, after a moment, "It shouldn't be."  
"I disagree," he says simply. She sighs, retracts her hand from his.  
"You've an innocence I lost well before I was even Tessa's age. You are good. I'm not. You can't care about me in this way. I won't allow it."  
"Why not?"  
"It's not fair to the people you care about, and it's especially not fair to you."  
" _You_ are a person I care about."  
"And _you_  need to understand something, Daniel: you won't change me. I am who I am because I choose to be this way. I like this life that I lead, peril and all. Hell, that's half the fun." She glances over at him quickly, before turning back. "I never asked for your care."  
"That's not how it works. Doesn't matter if you ask."  
She gives an exasperated huff, goes to raise a hand to her forehead but cries out in pain midway through. His hands shoot foreword to steady her, but she waves his advances away, squeezes her eyes closed and breathes deeply.  
"It's weird," he says after she's able to breathe normally again.  
"What is?"  
"Seeing you like this."  
"Weak?"  
"Well...yeah. You're _Margot Bishop_. I thought you were bulletproof or something."  
She rolls her eyes at this, let's out a soft laugh. Nothing more is said for a time, both not knowing exactly if anything can be said at this point. They seem to have come to a bit of a standstill. Then, his resolve begins to crumble.  
"I was so worried. If anything had happened to you..." He pauses. The _if you had died_ is left unsaid. "But... if you really don't care about me, in that way, if you want me to go, just say the word."  
"Caring about people is more than wanting their company. It's about doing what's best for them."  
"And what makes you so sure that you're not what's best for me?"  
It's the first time she's really looked up at him since they embarked on this particular conversation. The resolve in her eyes makes his heart ache.  
"I'm not best for anyone," she says simply. He can't take it, her endless need to convince him of her value, or lack thereof. He stands, walks over to the window.  
"You're wrong."  
"And you've decided that in your infinite wisdom?"  
"My God!" he says, scoffing and turning back to her. "Do you hear yourself? I'm here trying to tell you that I think you're probably the most fascinating woman I've ever met. Good? Not exactly, but you are smart, one of the most intelligent people I've ever come across. You're charming, and I know you probably hate to admit it, but you do have a good heart." She scoffs at this. "I see how you are with Tessa. How you tried to form a relationship with your mom. You were brought up in this ruthless _crime family_ ; you were taught to steal and murder and form as little attachments as possible. And yet, you still tried to make real connections with your family when the chance came. Connections based on the love you felt for them." He brings his hands to his forehead, spinning so his back is to her. "I was just hoping that maybe you'd consider making room for one more."  
She's silent, and eventually his anxiety makes him turn around to gauge her reaction. Her face is blank mostly, mouth parted slightly, eyes furrowed almost indiscernibly. It's quiet, _too_ quiet for him, and he's torn between saying something more and risking looking like an fool or leaving.  
He's never been one to play it safe.  
"If you don't want me, fine. It's...fine. But don't use the "I'm not good enough for you, Danny" or "I'm a murderer, Danny" excuses. I'm not buying them."   
With that, he starts for the door. He said what he came here to say. He turns the knob, steps into the hall and takes a deep breath.  
 _Guess that's that._  
He sees Tessa as he's leaving, ignores the smirk on her face as she passes him. He doesn't feel like explaining anything to her. He just wants to go home.  
The elevator ride is the longest one of his life. He feels like every person who shares the confined space with him is pitying him.  
 _Poor guy, just poured his heart out to a crime boss and got rejected. Must be rough._  
It's absurd, he knows. They couldn't possibly be thinking that, unless _rejected_ is stamped across his forehead in big red print.  
He walks almost numbly to his car, like everything is slightly out of focus. When he slides into the driver's side, he simply rests his head on the headrest, not bothering to start the vehicle yet. He doesn't know how long he's sat there when there's a banging on his window.  
It's Tessa. The confusion on his face has her rolling her eyes and opening the door for him, practically dragging him out.  
"Mother sent me after you," she explains. "Did you leave before dismissal? Naughty lover boy."  
He rolls his eyes, and they make the journey back to Margot's room. He tries to prepare himself, but for what, he isn't certain. Surely she wouldn't call him all the way back just to verbally reject him. Maybe she wants to yell at him. That's always fun.  
"Good luck," she says when they reach the door. "If she asks, tell her I went to terrorize the nurses." And with that, she's gone, leaving Danny alone outside the door.  
Shaking his head, he enters, clasps his hands behind his back before turning to face the blonde woman in the bed.  
It's a battle of wills for a minute. Her waiting to see if he'll go off on another monologue, him desperately trying to not look like the nervous fool he definitely feels like. She caves, eventually.  
"Okay," she says, licking her lips and pressing them together, as though that one word took a lot out of her.  
"Okay?"  
"Fine."  
"Margot," he begins, edging toward her slightly. "Generally, one word isn't enough to get a point across." She rolls her eyes, huffs a bit, not used to being on the receiving end of witty one-liners. Nonetheless, she tries again.  
"Okay, fine. I want you."  
His heart skips at that, but he forces his face to remain calm.  
"Really?" It's hesitant, suspicious almost. He wants to be sure.  
"Yes, you idiot," she says, and he would believe her to be genuinely annoyed if it weren't for the smile beginning to form on her lips. "Really."  
He allows himself to mirror her smile then, closing the distance between him and her bed. "You're sure?" And then, "You do know this means I'm allowed to get upset when you sleep with murderers who end up shooting you in the stomach, right?"  
"First of all," she says, glaring up at him almost playfully. "I slept with Felicity before I ever even met you." He pretends to be hurt, holding a hand to his chest as though wounded. "But fine, whatever you say, darling."  
He leans to her level, effectively wiping the smirk from her face with a kiss. She hums against his mouth, cupping his face and pulling him closer. He almost loses his balance and falls on top of her.  
"Given you've just had surgery, it's probably best we save that for later," he says, one hand on each side of her head to hold himself up above her.  
"Where's the fun in that?" She teases, running a finger under his chin, beckoning him back. He gives in, takes extra care this time to keep his balance as he kisses her. It's different, sweet, almost. He can't help the smile that spreads across his face.  
She pulls her head back slightly, a smile of her own tugging at her lips. "I don't suspect that smile will last long once Alice finds out about this. I can't imagine she'll be thrilled."  
"Well," he says, hand finding hers and intertwining their fingers as he goes to sit down in the chair. "Alice knows already."  
"You told her?"  
"Not exactly. She sort of figured it out by me freaking out over you being shot," he admits sheepishly. She nods slowly, tracing the palm of his hand with her fingers.  
"I assume she doesn't condone this," she says, motioning between the two of them. "It doesn't bother you?"  
"She'll eventually see the good in you too. Until then, she'll get over it."  
"You are something else, Daniel."   
"Thank you."  
"That wasn't a compliment," she adds. "I just hope you know what you've gotten yourself into."  
"I'll manage," he says, leaning back into her.  
"Okay, you two, that's enough," Tessa interrupts, followed by a nurse. "As lovely as it would be to watch the two of you eat each others' faces, Mom, you have to fill out paperwork." The nurse behind her grimaces in embarrassment, but Tessa just smirks. Danny drops a quick kiss on her lips before backing away to let the nurse pass and stepping into the corner next to Tessa. She turns to him slyly, an _I told you_ so look on her face.  
"So...should I start calling you stepdaddy now?"


End file.
